I Can't be your Friend Anymore
by Wolfsong's Rebel
Summary: This is a short song fic. It's a lovely song that I think fit these two nicely. HM


Note: Hello, dis is jus' Puma. Wolfsong is busy with other tings right now. Jus' a little warnin' b'fore han', Puma hasn't written anyting by m'self for 'long time. Puma's been workin' on X-men fics with da Four Minds. So please bear wit me. Dis is a song fic. Dis song has been screamin' at Puma, "put me to story!," so here it is. It's very short, but Puma hopes da message get through.  
  
Title: I Can't be your Friend Anymore  
  
Mac, drained from a long day at work, flopped down on her couch to try and relax. She was depressed, her and Harm had had another fight. She finally just gave up and said she was going home early and listening to some music. She got up, got her a cup a java, then turned the radio on.  
  
"Hey, you're listening to the world's best radio station, 97.3. It's now 5:30. For the last thirty minutes people have been calling in and requesting songs, so if there is something you are dying to hear just let us know. This next requested song is directed to a woman named Sara. The man wouldn't give us his name, but assured us she'd know who he is. So, Sara, wherever you are, this one's for you."  
  
Mac, extremely curious, got up and sat closer to the radio. "What's the chance I'm the Sara their talking about," she laughed to herself.  
  
"This might come as quite a shock, But I've given it a lot of thought. This thing that's come between us can't be ignored. I've taken all I can And this is where it has to end. I can't be your friend anymore."  
  
All Mac could do was say, "Oh my God."  
  
"And I can't be accused Of not being there for you How many nights have you showed up at my door. I hope you understand That this wasn't in my plans, But I can't be your friend anymore.  
  
"And it's killing me to know you Without having a chance to hold you And all I want to do is show you How I really feel inside. You can run to me, you can laugh at me, or you can walk right out that door, But I can't be your friend anymore.  
  
The more she listened, the more convinced she was that this was directed to her.  
  
"So baby, now it's up to you Do I win or do I loose. Will my heart fly or lie broken on the floor. Well, take me as I am. Cuz I wanna be your man, But I can't be your friend anymore.  
  
"And it's killing me to know you Without having a chance to hold you, And all I want to do is show you How I really feel inside. You can run to me, you can laugh at me, or you can walk right out that door, But I can't be just friends anymore.  
  
"We can't be just friends, anymore."  
  
Mac sat stunned and speechless, while the DJ continued speaking, "Okay folks, now here's a song..." She turned the radio off, grabbed her purse and keys, then ran out to her car. She wasn't exactly sure this was the right thing to do, nor was she a hundred percent sure that the song was for her. She had to take that chance. Her emotions were all a jumble. Her mind was racing for something she could say to him, but it didn't race as fast as her heart. Before she knew it she was standing in front of his door, holding her breath. When she finally mustered up the courage, she knocked. The door swung open.  
  
"Hey, Mac. Is something wrong? You look very pale."  
  
"Harm I need to speak to you," she spoke in a rushed voice, all the while shifting feet.  
  
Harm, ever the innocent, leaned against the door frame and asked, "What's up?"  
  
"I think you know," she looked him squarely in the eyes. "All I have to say is....you win," she said very sweetly.  
  
It was Harm's turn to be shocked. "You mean you heard?" She smiled and nodded her head. "I was hoping that's be the answer." He gestured for her to come in.  
  
"Two questions. How did you know that I'd listen to 97.3 and that I'd know the 'Sara' was me?" she asked, walking by him. He said nothing, just laughed nervously, thinking as he shut the door, "I thought called into 101.5?"  
  
Yaaay! Puma hoped ya'll enjoyed dat. Dis is t'second JAG fic Puma has wrote. Please, review nicely. Puma jus' love dat song. Da people who sing dis lovely song is 'Rushlow'. Well, tank ya for your time, mon amie. And sorry about the third person and broken English, it's late. 


End file.
